la mejor no cita del mundo
by Osamushi
Summary: porque a veces las mejores citas son las que no se planean (re subido)


No era una cita.

En verdad, no lo era.

Eran amigos de toda la vida. Eran solo eso, y nada decía lo contrario, porque en las últimas semanas todo había cambiado entre ellos, solo Alexy se daba cuenta, Rosa solia hacer bromas sobre eso. La calma antes de la tormenta y todo eso.

No era una cita. No importaba los comentarios de Nathaniel, solia ser bastante protector con ella (solia decir que ella había madurado y que pronto se olvidaría de sus amigos) Shinola sin embargo no captaba el mensaje. No había servido que Armin - ¡Armin, por el amor del cielo! - pareciera considerarlo gracioso. Tampoco las miradas de Castiel.

Era una suerte que Lysandro estuviera al tanto de la relacion, porque el fue el primero en animar a su amiga a seguir sus sentimientos... bueno, solo como amigos, porque no era una cita.

\- ¿De qué quieres tu helado, Shinola? - le preguntó Kentin con una sonrisa

\- Eh... fresa, por favor. -

\- Uno de fresa y uno de vainilla, por favor. - dijo el castaño al vendedor de helado.

\- Claro que sí, vainilla para usted, y fresa para su linda novia. -

El cielo de medio día era sumamente interesante, era simplemente perfecto. No había ni una sola nube. Y súbitamente hacía mucho calor.

Aunque no era una cita, las clases se habían suspendido y el como buen amigo le había propuesto salir a dar un paseo. Porque eran amigos desde la infancia, ambos se querían desde antes de saberlo, aunque ambos eran muy timidos como para dar el siguiente paso.

\- Aquí tienes. - le dijo Kentin, entregándole el cono.

Ambos estaban levemente sonrojados, era la primera ves que salían solos los dos, casi siempre salían en grupo.

No era una simplemente había sido amable, y le había preguntado si quería compañía llegaba la hora de volver a casa. Los padres de Shinola confiaban plenamente en el castaño. A ambos les gustaba salir de compras con sus amigos o simplemente a pasar el rato. No era raro que la mayoría se había dado cuenta que esos dos estaban hechos el uno para el otro, aunque esta vez era algo diferente, ambos comenzaban a sentir algo diferente, y eso les gustaba.

En verdad que no entendía el súbito interés de los demás en... en bueno, Kentin y ella. Castiel de repente parecía estar renuente a dejarla a solas con Kentin, o incluso solia meterse en platicas ajenas entre ellos dos. Lo había escuchado mencionar varias veces "niña tonta..." cómo si ella fuera algo para el pelirrojo, o apunto de irse y dejar de hacer bromas con el. Lysandro había empezado a hablarle en tonos solemnes, solia pedirle opinión sobre sus nuevas canciones, quizás algún dia le seria útil la poesia . Rosa dándole más lecciones de cocina, diciendo que el amor entraba por el estómago. ¡Y Nathaniel le había comentado de cómo había conocido a su primera novia! Armin parecía más irritable, aun mas que cuando le quitaban su consola de videojuego. O casi como siempre, hubiese podido jurar que esa mañana, cuando había llegado al instituto y Nathaniel había dicho que estaba demasiado arreglada para ir sólo a clases (no lo estaba: se había puesto ese vestido azul antes... sólo que no muy seguido.) los gemelos habían compartido una mirada.

No era una cita. Kentin y ella eran amigos, familia. Aunque claro, no tendría forma de hacer alguna comparación para mostrar porqué era que no era una cita. Cuando Shinola aun estaba en su anterior instituto la joven nunca había llegado a tener una , dividiendo su tiempo entre el instituto y su familia. De hecho, casi no recordaba que le hubiera gustado algún chico cuando estaba alla,Sí, de vez en vez ella y Laeti reían tras clase y clase, comentado sobre alguno de los chicos, pero usualmente esos jóvenes estaban más interesados entre sí que en ellas.

Para ser una cita tendría que haber algo más, ¿no? Es decir, ignorando que los dos estuvieran vestidos de distinta manera a como solían,según sus amigos, que estuvieran caminando tranquilamente por el parque comiendo su helado, en un bellísimo y calmado día... eso era lo que se hacía con los amigos, ¿verdad?

Si las series de televisión tenían razón, habría alguna película de por medio. Y algo más que un helado. Eso era seguro.

\- ¿No será tarde para que regreses a casa? - le preguntó el castaño de repente, señalando hacia la salida del parque.

\- no lo se, mis padres dijeron que no estarian en casa hasta cerca del anochecer. -

\- ¿Quieres que vayamos a tu casa? -

\- No sé... ¿no deberíamos solo quedarnos aqui?-

\- Todavía es temprano... y tienes razon podríamos aprovechar que es la primera vez que estamos juntos. - dijo Kentin con un leve encogimiento de hombros.

Shinola sonrió. - Tienes razón. -

Despues de dos horas de conversar, el haber sido la vez que estaban solos, hablando del pasado.

\- ¿Y leias mis cartas? -

\- ¡Sí! Cómo si no fuera a olvidarte... ¿pero acaso tu me extrañaste? -

\- ¡Demasiado! Imagina cuanto tiempo hemos pasado... -

\- Es cierto... -

\- Lástima que casi no tuvieras tiempo para contestar las llamadas- dijo, uniendo acción a la palabra mientras tomaba la mano de la rubia.

Ella también sonrió, los ojos verdes igual de entusiasmados.

\- Sí... -

Era increíble el poder de separación que tenía el sentir las miradas de los demás en uno, pensó Shinola unos minutos después, luego de que tanto ella como Kentin se hubieran dado cuenta que estaban en medio del parque, con algunos curiosos viéndolos fijamente.

\- Será... mejor que vayamos a comprar algo de beber. - dijo el muchacho con las manos en los bolsillos. Shinola asintió.

Las cosas volvían a la normalidad a pasos agigantados, pero no supo si sentirse contenta por esto o no. En las tiendas se separaron, habian acordado comer algo antes de regresar, Kentin se encargaria de los bocadillos mientras que Shinola buscaria las bebidas en una nueva tienda de sodas, una vez que se volvieron a reunir, volvieron al parque a caminar en silencio por el atardecer del pueblo, disfrutando las risas de los niños, esa sensación de pertenecer que durante los estudios podían perderse un poco.

\- Ojalá no sea la ultima vez que salimos juntos. - dijo en un suspiro.

\- Algún día estoy seguro que te invitare a un lugar mejor. - escuchó a Kentin. Al voltear a verlo, vio que estaba sonriendo. Frunció el ceño un poco.

\- ¿Cómo puedes estar tan confiado en eso? -

Había algo en la sonrisa de Kentin que no permitía dudas. No estaba segura de qué, pero le hizo sonreír también, y durante un segundo sintió que su corazón latía más aprisa.

\- Porque es la única posibilidad real. no siempre fuimos tan unidos como ahora-

\- Es verdad. -

Ante la hora de que Shinola debia regresar a casa, trató de no sentirse decepcionada, repitiéndose que no había razones para que se sintiera así. Habia sido solo una salida entre amigos... un día muy agradable en compañía de un amigo.

\- Eh... ¿Shinola? ¿Podrías esperar un momento? -

Se detuvo antes de abrir la puerta, volteando con una sonrisa.

\- ¿Qué pasa? -

\- Sé... sé que... no es nada realmente, pero pensé que quizá podría... no quería que los demás lo... es decir, no es que sea, pero tú sabes y... no es la gran cosa, pero... es para ti. - terminó Kentin, viendo hacia cualquier lugar que no fuera el rostro de la chica, sacando del bolsillo de sus pantalones una cajita blanca.

\- Kentin... yo...-

\- Tu me regalaste un peluche asi que pense en ti desde entonces...no solo como mi amiga - terminó el chico, aún sonrojado.

Inmediatamente las voces de los padres de Shinola se hicieron presentes

\- ¡Jovencito, espero que tengas una buena explicación de porqué nuestra hija llega tan tarde a casa! -

Shinola entre risas por el comportamiento de sus padres hacia el castaño abrió la cajita para soltar un pequeño "oh". Un pequeño dije, en forma de corazon. ¿Cuándo lo había comprado?

Alzó la vista. Kentin ofrecía una explicación (ya no era de extrañar la forma en que sus padres trataban a su amigo),Kentin sonriera de manera nerviosa, un suave rubor en su rostro.

Definitivamente ese dia habia sido muy especial para ambos, el comienzo de algo nuevo para ambos.

NOTA DE AUTORA:

HE REGRESADO, DESPUÉS DE QUE ME OBLIGARAN A CERRAR VARIAS DE MIS HISTORIAS, AHORA LES DEMUESTRO QUE HE REGRESADO MAS FUERTE QUE NUNCA, SON MUCHAS LAS QUE ME HICIERON VER QUE NO VALÍA LA PENA ESTAR TRISTE POR ALGO QUE YA PASO, MUCHAS ME ATACARON Y SUS PALABRAS MAS DURAS FUERON "RINDETE", "NO SIRVES PARA ESTO", PUES BIEN, LES DEMUESTRO QUE SOY MAS FUERTE QUE SUS COMENTARIOS, HE VENIDO PARA QUEDARME.


End file.
